Buboicullaar
Buboicullaar was a frog-dog in Jabba the Hutt's court. He was taken care of by Ree-Yees. BIOGRAPHY Buboicullaar, or "Bubo," was a frog-dog who lived in Jabba the Hutt's palace on Tatooine. He served as Jabba's bodyguard, and was taken care of by Ree-Yees, a Gran in Jabba's court. Before working for Jabba, Bubo was a spy and assassin. Though Ree-Yees despised Jabba and Bubo, he was hired by the Empire to stay in his court and find a way to kill the Hutt. Bubo had a panel placed under it's skin to alert Ree-Yees of the incoming shipment of the bomb he would use to kill Jabba. During his stay at the palace, Bubo grew to become friends with the B'omarr Monks, ancient priests who inhabited the palace. He became especially friendly with one Monk, Evilo Nailata. In the end, Bubo ended up eating the bomb, foiling Ree-Yees' plot to kill the Hutt. The Gran had treated him horribly, so this act was to get back at him. But when Luke Skywalker and his friends killed Jabba and most of his courtiers, Bubo decided he wanted to join the B'omarr Monks and he had his brain put in a Monk's spider body, so he could ponder the universe. CHARACTERISTICS Bubo used to be a spy and assassin so he could mask his presence easily. He also had a deep hate for Ree-Yees, his caretaker, as the Gran treated him terribly. The frog-dog celebrated when Ree-Yees finally met his demise. Buboicullaar was also a heavy eater, wishing to eat Jawas and Salacious Crumb. He's even tasted Ree-Yees. APPERANCES Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (first appearance) Star Wars Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees Tounge-tied: Bubo's Tale Skin-Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...? Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Videogame - Ultimate Sith Edition SOURCES Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book - Luke Skywalker Return of the Jedi Monster Activity Book Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (picture only) The Essential Guide to Characters Star Wars Customizable Card Game - Jabba's Palace Limited (card) Star Wars Customizable Card Game - Jabba's Palace Limited (card - Jabba's Palace: Audience Chamber - pictured only) Star Wars: Behind the Magic Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive (pictured only) The Official Star Wars Fact File 5 "Who's Who in Jabba's Palace" - Star Wars Insider 60 Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy (pictured only) Star Wars: Complete Locations (picture only) Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary Star Wars: The Official Starships and Vehicles Collection 6 (picture only) Star Wars: The Official Starships and Vehicles Collection 7 "Master and Apprentice" - Star Wars Insider 102 (picture only) The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game - Galactic Hunters (card: Ree-Yees) Star Wars: Tatooine Adventures (picture only) Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams Star Wars Galaxies Memory Book "Rouges Gallery: An Audience with Jabba the Hutt" - Star Wars Insider 134 The Essential Reader's Companion "A Star Wars Family Legacy" - Star Wars Insider 141 (picture only) Star Wars: What Makes a Monster? "Take a Tour of Jabba's Palace!" - Star Wars Magazine 2